Team Gamble
Team Gamble was started during the first week of MW2's release. Since then it has grown to become a quite distinguished clan with gamers that enjoy a rush and love to win. They pride themsleves on their moral ethic and that is: "It's more important to be a good person than to be a good gamer" -Cash. They stand by that quote and only accept people with exceptional personalities into the clan. Being a part of this community means being a part of a closely nit team of gamers that cover each other when in need, and have each others back at all times. Trust is very important to a successful team, and so they all work on building that trust every day in everything they do. Currently they have a very active player base and each week, in total, they play over 700 hours. Every player respects one another and is always open to improvements, because hey; even the best can get better. As a member of TG you recognize that you are genetically different, you strive for supremacy and acknowledge that you are a part of the top 1%. Requirements: -At least 20 constructive forum posts -Positive K:Dr -Level 30 mutation -1550+ respect -You must be active Important info: The current web address is http://www.teamgamble.spruz.com go to "Clan Page" in the navigation bar, after registering, to join the SV team. The forums are also set up for the new team and await your introduction. The clan is open to anyone who meets the requirements and wants to join, just leave a comment on the forums thread and if accepted add the tag. If you would really like to join and you haven't yet met the requirements, then leave a comment saying so and arrange a time/place to test if you have what it takes to be a part of this ever expanding clan. In order to compete or be apart of this clan, you must also sign up here http://www.gametracker.com/clan/TeamGamble Competition: Being that competition is about to be kicked off, TG is looking to fill their competitive roster with skilled individuals who not only have a good k/d but can interact well with a team. It takes more than just a high k/d to be successful in competition, you have to be able to listen to orders and follow up on them within context. Being able to problem solve quickly is a major plus and will make you a much better candidate. If you want to be a part of competition then they may make multiple competitive teams, first they need the players to fill those slots though. It will take some time for them to find the top players but soon they will have a full roster and be ready to practice and compete. They will notify you if you are to be a part of the current roster, good luck! Admins:Cash, STM1993 Team Leaders: Cash Team A: STM1993, Slut, Rex Nex Team B: MonkeyLemur, Frostefyre, Lungjuice, Vampo, GreenGamer, Hyzon, Qwertybeef, Kageyoshi, Garde, Furyex TeamSpeak: Server Address: ts44.gameservers.com:9208